Have you Received Your Invitation?
by Nia Frost
Summary: Everyone has received their invitation to come enjoy a new place. Organization and Keybarers. They've gotten over their fighting so why not go and have themselves a little vacation? What could go wrong other then some of them disappearing one after one.


I'd like anyone to read t his know that I am not continuing this story unless I have more motivation and Ideas to go on with. It was a spur of the moment writing. If you'd like to help me along with this Story and Submit Ideas I would be more then grateful. If not then you can expect only this much unless I hit another round of inspiration. Thank you and Enjoy

* * *

Everyone was invited to stay at this large complex. It looked somewhat like a mansion, but it wasn't as big. There were rooms for everyone, the organization (those who felt like staying) and even the key-bearers. So far the guest list consisted of Vexen, Marluxia, Zexion, Namine, Axel and Roxas, Xigbar (who would disappear every now and then), Sora and Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Wakka and Selphie.

Everyone who wanted to be there was welcomed. Each day there was a large room opened for food. It seemed they already knew what everyone liked because even Vexen could find his favorite foods. Sora was surprised to see the large stock of Paupu fruit they had. He wanted to share one, he wasn't sure with who though. Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas quickly dug into the stores of sea-salt ice cream. Axel laughed a little but grabbed one of his own as well. Happily everyone had choosen their own rooms, and put them to how they preferred. Thankfully there was no bickering between anyone, and even though they had been enemies in the past they had gladly greeted Sora and Riku and even the other non-power children.

After about a week of being there Sora had completed a map. He liked having maps of places, it was easier to get around. In the middle of the complex was a large room, that was for their dinning area, in the picture though it seemed to be larger then he thought, he went around the inside of it and it seemed small, but when he went on the outside of it it appeared to be a larger room. He drew it in the way the outside said it was, confusing even so, but continued and asked the other's if he could go into their rooms. Some of them refused to let him in, but after a while calmed and decided it would be okay if only for a little while.

Sora quickly figured out that there were secret doors in some of the rooms. In Zexion's room if you went back into the closet and looked hard at the black wall you could see there was a crease. It looked a little odd so Sora decided to pull at it. It opened up and there was a little dark space. He left the door from Zexion's room open and started to go into the little space. He saw a sliver of light and pushed against the wall. It opened up into Namine's room. She was sitting quietly in the middle of the room with an Easal infront of her. She looked like she was in the middle of painting, but when she heard the other she looked back, surprised. Sora apologized and went back to Zeixon's room to write down his news. He made sure to close the doors between.

Upon further inspections he found that Zexion and Namine were corner to corner with their rooms, but there was a werid layout and there was a space behind the rooms that was hidden. He figured it was just because of the space between their rooms. He looked around and wrote down that down the hall was another room, Tidus and Wakka shared it since they new each other pretty well. You could hear Tidus wapping around a blitz ball and Wakka telling him to knock it off when you walked past. Sora continued to walk past not wanting to bother them and went on. He knocked on the next door he saw (which happened to have the same layout as Zexion's and Namine's room, so he was curious). Axel opened the door and stuck his head out.

"Yes?, Oh hey Sora."

"Hey Axel, I'm going around making a map of this place, could I come into your room for a little bit?"

"Um.." Axel started to say, quickly looking back into his room.

"I can come back later if you'd like"

"No, it should be fine, Come on in" He said to Sora, opening the door.

Axel was in his pajamas, he was shirtless though. Sora could see why he glanced back for a moment. Roxas was laying silently in the other's bed. He guessed he was sleeping and tried his best not to make any noise to rouse the other. He quckly went back to the closet and checked for a door. It was in a different spot but it was there, upon climbing through he found it went to Roxas' room. He marked it and climbed back out.

"Did you know about the door between yours and Roxas's room?"

"Hm? Oh. Yeah, Roxas found it and came over here, said he couldn't sleep. But you didn't hear that from me" Axel responded and smiled.

Sora nodded quickly and smiled as well, making his way out of their room.

He continued on and figured that the complex was somewhat in a square shape. It didn't bother him much but it did confuse him with how the rooms were set up. He marked Kairi's room next, he didn't even need to knock or anything, he could see the brightly painted "K" on Kairi's Door. It was beautiful, she'd grown to be very artistic. He continued on and made it back to his room. He didn't know the other few rooms down the hall because he decided to make a map half way through his walk around. He opened the door to his room and went in, closing it behind him. Setting down the map on his little desk he lay down for a bit until he could hear someone. It was Riku. He didn't realize Riku had chosen a room so close to him. That's when the thought went through to him. He got up and picked up his map. Quickly he opened his closet door and looked, he found what he was looking for and went through, closing the door behind him (he could find it easily later). He gently opened the next door leading to Riku's room and peeked in. The other was laying in bed on his stomach, he had his arms up and seemed to be holding something in his hands, but he couldn't' see it, his head was in the way.

"Yes!" he heard him shout, and figured it was a video game. Riku and Sora were always compeating for the best scores.

Sora quietly crawled through the door and just as quietly shut it. He got up and snuck over to Riku's bed and then jumped on the other. The white haired teen got such a surprise, he even yelped, which he never does. Sora held onto him tightly but had to let go from laughing so hard.

"What the hell Sora!" he yelled at the other, but he couldn't respond due to a laughing fit that was brought on. "How did you get in! My door is locked!"

Sora calmed down seeing the other was kind of confused along with surprised, he even seemed a little upset.

"Come on Riku, don't be so emo about it. Smile already"

Riku faked a smile for the other then frowned again. Sora rolled his eyes and sat up on the bed.

"I need to tell you about something.." Sora said, he said it quiet though, knowing it would get the attention of the other. He knew Riku liked him, he just played dumb a lot of the time. Like he had guessed Riku was immeadtly watching the other with every ounce of his attention.

"What is it Sora?"

" Riku –" he started, and looked up at the other making sure to angle his head somewhat so it looked like he was sad or pleading with the other. Riku shifted a little bit. "I have this thing…"

"Yesss?"

" Well…I don't really want to share it.."

"It's okay Sora, You can share it with me, we're best friends right?" He smiled a little bit along with those words.

Sora smiled back and pretended more to look shy about it knowing it bugged the other to see him that way.

"Okay I guess I can share it with you" He said as he pulled the map from his back pocket and handed it to the other.

Riku hastly opened up the piece of paper expecting some type of note to be written. To his disappointment it was just a horribly drawn map.

"What is this?" He asked, looking at them map then to Sora.

"It's a map!" Sora replied eargly, a big smile on his face.

"Well yeah, but it's horrible, what the heck did you write this on?"

"My leg, I was walking around I didn't have anywhere else to write it on" Sora pouted a little. "But that's not the point!" he said quickly, he moved to sit next to Riku and he could feel the other inching away just a little. He didn't mind though.

"Look at this" Sora said, pointing to spots in the map. "Zexion and Namine are next to each other, Axel and Roxas are next to each other, and You and I are next to each other" He said, pointing at the rooms and making sure the other noticed the little spaces between.

"What's that then?" Riku asked, just like how Sora wanted him to.

"They are little spaces between the rooms. There's doors between the rooms and you can get to the other rooms by going through them. Zexion's room connects to Namine's, that's how I found out at first, so I went around and found out that Axel's and Roxas' rooms are the same. After I got back I noticed ours is the same as well! That's how I got into your room even though the other door is locked" He said as he rolled onto his back on the other's bed, smirking.

Riku studied the map a little more. "So these other rooms, what are they?"

"Well I'm not even sure if they are there yet, but the design for this place seems to be the same all around, so I just drew them in. I was walking around and didn't start making the map until I got around to Zexion's room. That's when I thought it would be easier to have one. Err…well I actually started with the kitchen area you know? It's really weird...it's bigger on the outside and on the inside it's smaller. I wonder if there's something back there too Riku."

Riku got up calmly leaving his little handheld video game resting on his bed (Sora was right, it was a game). Hastily he went to the closet and checked for a door. Just like Sora had said, there was a door. He went through it and found it connected to Sora's room. Again, just like he had said. He made sure this information was at the top of his mind. He rather liked that there was a connection between the rooms. But he would give the other his space.

Some time went by and Sora had almost gotten the map completed, he knew what rooms belonged to each other, and which ones were empty, and which ones seemed to be bigger then others. There were only a few. Sora's curiosity though got the best of him on day. The rooms he hadn't gotten down yet where ones that obviously had signs on them that said "Staff only". Those kinds of rooms had always bothered him because he wanted to know what was behind the doors.

After dinner one night he went snuck back into one of the rooms. Luck wasn't there for Sora. He dropped his map on the way in, but when he got in he was knocked out immediately after seeing some things he shouldn't have.


End file.
